


Sunday Mornings

by winchester_7983



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I just really love domestic!destiel, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_7983/pseuds/winchester_7983
Summary: Based on the prompt "I love you from the bottom of my heart, but I don't trust your cooking. Stay out of my kitchen."





	

Cas woke up and stretched, frowning when he noticed the bed was empty next to him. He frowned before the smell of bacon reached him. Getting up, he slipped on a pair of sweatpants and headed towards the kitchen.

He immediately spotted Dean standing at the counter, cutting up some potatoes. He was completely oblivious to Cas, who smiled at the sight of the man humming to himself while he cooked. The kitchen was Dean’s safe haven, one of the rooms in the bunker, other than his bedroom, that he could call his. Cas walked up to the stove and peered in the frying pan, seeing some onions being sauteed and turning slightly brown. He grabbed the wooden spoon and was about to stir the pan when-

“Hey!!”

Dean was at his side in an instant snatching the spoon from Cas’ hand. “What are you doing?”

“The onions seemed to be burning, so I was going to stir them up some.” Cas frowned. He didn’t understand why Dean was so upset. He was just trying to help.

“Cas, I love you from the bottom of my heart, but I don’t trust your cooking.” He pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “Stay out of my kitchen.” He threw the potatoes he had been working on in the frying pan and went back to cooking. Cas frowned again and walked back to the bedroom. He sat on the end of the bed and waited quietly for Dean to finish cooking.

About ten minutes later, Dean walked in, frowning when he saw Cas. “Hey man, what are you doing in here?”

“You told me to stay out of your kitchen. So I am.”

Dean sighed and took a seat next to the angel. “I’m sorry, Cas. You know how I get when I’m cooking.” He grabbed Cas’ hand and linked their fingers together. “But that’s no excuse.” He pursed his lips, thinking. “Come here.” He pulled Cas up and walked him to the kitchen, and stopped in front of the stove.

“Dean, what are we doing?” Dean smiled at Cas and grabbed a bowl that had been sitting on the counter, handing it to Cas. He tilted his head, confused. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“You’re going to make scrambled eggs.” Dean’s face beamed with excitement. “C’mon, it’s easy. I’ll show you how.”

Cas somewhat successfully managed to crack some eggs open and stir them, and with Dean’s help he poured them into the skillet.

“Ok, so you have to watch carefully. When they start to bubble and fluff up on the ends, you push the outer edges towards the middle,” he took Cas’ hand in his own and helped him with the spatula. “And keep doing that until they’re cooked through.” They fluffed up the eggs and when Dean said they were ready, Cas slid them off onto a plate. His smile spread across his entire face.

“Are these acceptable to you, Dean?” Dean chuckled and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him close.

“Yeah, they are. Now let me kiss the cook."

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr under ruined-by-destiel, where you'll find more of my works.


End file.
